Ten Things
by AnnoyingEachOtherSince2007
Summary: Ten things about each character, secrets, admiration's, confessions, fears, and realizations.
1. Ty Borden

**So years ago when I was mostly reading Harry Potter fics, I noticed that 5/10/20 things about your favorite characters where pretty popular but I cannot recall seeing them in other sections so I decided to write this:) Please let me know what you think. **

Ty Borden

he was seven years old his dad walked out on him and his mom. He tried to pick up the pieces by dragging his mom out of bed each morning and telling her that he would take really good care of her until daddy came back. She buried her sorrows in the bottle and he hated her for it, he hated himself even more.

2. He never thought he would change, if he even finished his probation he would end up in trouble again. No one would ever give him a decent chance because of his past record, he would never change and he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

3. Than he met Amy and when he begged her to get in his truck to drive her home he saw the pain in her eyes. He realized that he wanted noting more than to help her and for the first time in his life he wanted to change, for Amy.

4. Before he came to Heartland and even shortly after he resented most people for stupid reasons, having money, friends, or even being smarter than he was. But who he resented most of all, where those who had a family.

5. He respected Lou over anyone else that he has ever met. Because she did what she thought was right, no matter if it was how many people told her it was a bad idea or unnecessary and regardless she if controlling, annoying or insane, she always had everybody's best interest at heart.

6. He denied his feelings for Amy not only because he didn't want to hurt her, but because he thought he didn't deserve her. It wasn't until the night they where sitting around the fire outside the Dude Ranch when he admitted his past to her that he realized nobody ever would deserve her.

7. He can only remember crying seven times in his life. The trip to the lake when his dad caught the fish, when his dad left, the first time Wade beat him, when he got arrested for hitting Wade back, his break up with Amy, his dad's death, and when Jack had a heart attack and they didn't know if he would be alright.

8. When he admitted to Jack that he had been the closest thing to a father he ever had he refused to met the older man's eyes, afraid to see his reaction. When he finally tried to bring it up Jack just smiled and winked, no words were needed.

9. Getting put on probation and everything leading up to it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Without it he never would have came to Heartland, never would have finished high school, never would had attended vet school, and never would have met Amy.

10. Ty Borden spent his whole life trying to find family and when he gave up he finally found not only a family that wanted him, but one that would fight for him. And he learned to fight for them too, to stay when things got hard. They protected and loved each other, because that's what family did.

**So? what do you think? Please Review and feel free to tell me who you would like to see next.**


	2. Lou Fleming-Morris

Lou Fleming-Morris

1 She loved Bailey more that anything and never though that anyone else could ever have a stronger bond with their horse. Which is why it hurt so much when her mom sold her, she could have stopped her she knew, but pertended she didn't care. She sobbed herself to sleep that night and never saw anything like their bond again until Amy and Spartan.

2 She hated Pegasus for the longest time after her dad's accident. He was so crazed and damaged that nobody could get near him and her mom spent countless hours trying to heal him instead of her dad. But one night after her father left she found her mom sobbing into the horse's mane, he gave her hope and their didn't have much of that.

3 She hated Scott when she first met him. He imposed on the family, he bonded with her mom, herded cattle with her grandfather and was pretty much the son her father never had. The next year he held her as she sobbed after her dad walked out.

4 Her mother begged her to come home for Amy's fifteenth birthday only weeks before the accident. She refused, making a weak excuse so she wouldn't have to go. It took her a few years to realize her mom knew she was lying.

5 Carl was arrogant, over confident, and completely annoying. What made him even more annoying was that he would not leave her alone. It took six months until she agreed to go out with him, they dated for just over a year.

6 After returning to Heartland she realized that she had too much ambition. It took over her social life, hobbies, and her family, being at the top on the class was not the most important thing in the world.

7 She really did try to hate Peter, but never could. He was a honest, caring man who challenged her and she loved a challenge. Their relationship was difficult with him traveling a lot, but they made it work.

8 She knew that the family would have fallen apart completely several times over if it had not been for her grandfather. He fixed everything, held everyone together and keep it together. She is filled with pride whenever she is told that she is like him.

9 Georgie and Katie were the best things that ever happened to her. No matter if Katie was screaming or Georgie was arguing or the fact that they depended on her was overwhelming. She never thought she could love someone so much.

10 Lou Fleming-Morris used to live a sad excuse of a life, until her mom passed away. Then everything started coming together, she planed parties, spent time with her family, and found love, all because she came home. And thinking about that is what makes her think that her mom is still looking out for her.

**Please Review**


	3. Scott Cardinal

**Hey, I was going to do Amy's list next but for some reason it's not coming to me :( my muse is not agreeing with me:(**

Scott Cardinal

1: He doesn't remember much about his parents except that they fought alot and about every single little thing. When his grandfather took him in he was surprised how quiet and cheerful his home was.

2: The drugs destroyed the life he had and he kept spiraling past rock bottom. He refused help from his grandfather, ashamed to admit that he needed it. He finally accepted help from Marion Fleming and her family, but could never look his grandfather in the eye again.

3: When he first arrived at Heartland Marion looked nervous, Lou looked annoyed, and Jack and Tim looked distrusting. But little four year old Amy Fleming walked right up to him, took his hand, and insisted that he come visit the horses with her. He would never forget that act of kindness even if Amy never knew what it meant to him.

4: He knew that Tim had cheated at the Hudson Derby, but never said anything. He found the long lasting argument between Jack and Tim way too funny for them to stop. However, he vowed that next time he would win.

5: He almost put off college after Tim walked out saying that the rest of the family needed him. Only after night check one day did Jack insist he go, saying that he would always regret it if he didn't. A few weeks later he was packing his bags.

6: He foolishly believed that Lou would still be waiting for him in Hudson when he came back and they would pick up right where they had left off. However by that time she was long gone, off to New York. He wondered if she missed him just as much.

7: It was about one in the morning when he got a call saying that there was a horse trailer on its side. He got out of bed and rushed to the scene of the accident, he knew before he got there who it was. The only thing that got him through the next few hours was Marion's voice in his head saying "Never give up on a horse, Scott"

8: He loved Lou, he really did, but he knew they would not last. He knew somehow that they would break up and she would marry someone else, settle down and have kids. By the time she got married he was almost okay with it, by the time she had kids he was completely okay with it.

9: Sometimes looking at Ty was like looking in a mirror. The thrill of a new found family, excitement over going to vet school, living in the loft, and falling hard for a Fleming girl. He knew Ty would be a great vet.

10: Scott Cardinal has seen a lot in his life and wouldn't change it for anything. A life-long love has not found him yet, but for now he was okay with that. He has an amazing job, good friends and family. And could not be more thankful.

**Please Review **


End file.
